According to Ginny
by Ang3l666
Summary: Ginny's thoughts in the form of diary entries. During her sixth year, Ginny comes to terms with many things; school work, annoying teachers, growing up, and a few crushes along the way...
1. First thoughts

Title: According to Ginny  
Chapter: 1- First thoughts.  
Author: AnG3L666 aka Andi  
Rating: PG Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © JKR Summary: Ginny's thoughts in the form of diary entries. During her sixth year, Ginny comes to terms with many things; school work, annoying teachers, growing up, and a few crushes along the way. Not to mention some mild nostalgic thoughts concerning a certain tall, dark haired boy. 

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fic. I don't have a beta reader, so there may be mistakes. I am warning you now. I'd also ask you to review, just so I can get an idea of what you guys think of this. Umm..I think that's all. Oh ye, I unfortunately do not know anything about painting or paint brushes, so please bear with me. Thanx so much!

* * *

_**  
29 Aug 1997**_

This is the first thing I've poured my thoughts into since Tom. I miss him, even thought that's bad. I mean, why would you miss someone who tried to kill you? It doesn't make sense. But he was the only one who really listened, who seemed to care. I mean, I know he was just using me, but he really did listen. He always knew what to say. And even though he was bad for me, in some ways I wish he was still here, to give advice and tell me what to do. I have to stop thinking like this though. Mum says I'm acting very morbid lately...kind of odd. I'm a little confused, that's all, not morbid. It's not like I dress in black all the time, maybe if I did I could see where Mum was coming from. But I don't; I've got the same amount of black clothes as everyone else. My school robes (and those aren't even all black), a couple of shirts, a black dress, a pair of black pants. See? It's not as if black is all I wear. Besides, I like colours too much. Red, and green, and yellow, and orange, and blue! I have more clothes in these colours than black!

Yesterday Mum asked me if I still liked Harry. I laughed and told her that had been over since I had turned 13...still, three years of my life crushing...nope...obsessing, over Harry! Poor him! If Tom had one fault, well, he did actually. If he had two faults, one of them was his refusal to let me give up on Harry. Of course, he used me because of his first fault that his second fault came into play. Got that? Oh, did I forget to mention Tom's first fault was the fact that he was evil and wanted to kill everyone who wasn't pureblooded? But all that is over now. I'm 16, it's behind me. But see, that's a lie, one that I've made up, to sort of numb the effects of everything happening. Voldemort's getting stronger, he continues to gain followers and to tell you the truth, I am terrified. To think of the chaos we caused in my first year, and it was the power of a 16 year old in an 11 year old's body. Now he's older and has his own body, not to mention the dozens of other bodies of his followers. I shudder to think what could happen to the world if he gets his way.

On to happier thoughts though! School starts soon again. I don't really know how much happier this really is, but it's not as gloomy as the previous. It's not that I'm not excited about returning to school, I love going back to Hogwarts, it is like my second home. But the problem is the 'second' part. I love being home so much, and as much as I don't want her to find out, I miss Mum much more than I let on. I mean, she is my Mum. Anyways, we leave for school in three days. Mum got me this journal as a gift for helping her out so much this summer. I told her not to worry about it, that I'd done it to help her because she was my Mum and I loved her. She smiled and gave me a quick hug, but bought it anyway. I was telling her the truth. She is my Mum, and I'd have done it all for her anyways, but it was only most of the truth. I know we don't have money just lying around for buying this kind of stuff. I'd never admit to Mum and Dad that I knew this. Sure, it's common knowledge we Weasley's don't have millions of Galleons worth of pocket change like the Malfoy's or anything, but Mum and Dad always try to make it seem as if we don't have any problems.

Anyway, I don't think that was the only reason Mum bought me this book. I think she wants me to look out for Ron this year too. And that deserves a gift. I think she wants me to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble this year. Yeah right! Like that is ever going to happen. I mean, if it was just Harry and Ron sure, they aren't very subtle about anything. But with Hermione there...? Nope, it'll be the same as every other year; I'll get left behind again. It's not so bad though. At least I'm not going to get hurt because I'm willingly putting myself into a dangerous situation. Hermione is supposed to be the clever one and I'm the one pointing this out! But seriously, I probably would go if they asked. To me, Ron is still my best friend, and I'd probably do almost anything he asked me to, but I respect the fact that he's older and grown up (not matured though!), and that he has new best friends. In no way do I lack friends, but the memories of that time appeal to me, and if trying to make myself believe that Ron is my best friend helps bring them back...No, I'm just joking. He really is my best friend. I think he knows it too. Especially in the summer before Harry comes over, when it's just us. But I don't care. I've got other friends.

I guess I didn't really tell the truth before, about me not knowing what those three are up to. I will know what's going on, though I'd never tell Mum. Hermione will tell me. She always does. But I still wouldn't go unless they asked me. I wouldn't try to sneak along or anything. Besides, I know they feel like they have to do everything themselves. I guess in a way they do. Well, Harry does anyway. I don't really know what to think or feel about that. I love Harry, just not the mushy-gushy love. He's so sweet, and he acts just like Charlie does to me. He is like another brother, and I know Mum treats him like another son. I think even if his parents were still alive, Mum would still treat him like another son. It may have started out as pity for the poor orphan boy, but its not anymore. I know that much. I think Harry has sort of adopted us as his family too, and I know that makes Mum really happy. When I get married and have kids, I want to be like her. She loves everyone, and she loves having a full house. One can only imagine what she does with her time when we're all away.

Speaking of away, like I said before, school starts again soon. As we just returned from Diagon Alley with all our school supplies, I might as well pack them in my trunk. I don't have that much to pack, and I have no desire to throw everything in at the last minute like every other year. It leaves my school robes horribly wrinkled. Such a pain to get out! Speaking of Diagon Alley though, I went into the paint shop, oh! I could have spent millions and millions of galleons in there and still want more! I was looking at a set of brushes, they were amazing. The bristles were griffin hair and the handles were long and made of mahogany. I would have loved to buy them, but they were much too expensive. However, because I needed new brushes anyway, I bought some that have camel hair bristles and black lacquered handles. There are only 6 of them, but that's enough. I also bought some more paints, I was running low. Mum saw me looking at the griffin hair brushes, and I could tell she wanted to buy them for me. She even asked the shop manager how much they cost. As soon as I bought my brushes we left. At least now I can work on my painting at school. But on to packing!

Later- That took much longer than I thought it would. For not having very much to pack, I sure had a lot to pack! I got new school robes this year, actual new ones. Charlie sent in some money from Romania, it was actually from my birthday, but it was very late and I needed new robes, so the money was spent for a good cause. The extra was actually used on my brushes. I also had to pack all my text books. I used some of Ron's from last year; The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6, and Defensive Magical Theory; the Second Addition. I got some extra Defense Against the Dark Arts books, just because it's my favourite subject, a text book for my Ancient Magic class, and then Intermediate Transfiguration. No doubt what that's for. I talked to McGonagall last term, about becoming an Animagus, and she said I could do it, but that I should probably wait until the end of my seventh year. She never said this, but I don't think she wants an Animagus running around the school, and to tell you the truth, I don't really blame her. But I think that'd be really neat, to become an Animagus. Like Sirius, and Harry's dad. I wonder how it works, becoming an Animagus I mean. McGonagall never told us anything about it in class. Like, do you choose the animal you become, or is it, like, your animal counterpart? That'd be kind of neat too, but if you didn't like the animal...Oh well, I guess you'd have to get used to it.

But anyways, we met up with Hermione today in Diagon Alley. She hadn't come over because she spent her summer holidays with her parents. They went on a trip to some tropical island. Hermione was telling me about it, and it sounded great. She didn't talk long though because Ron was getting really impatient and wanted to talk to her. I wonder if he's going to ask her out? It'd be about time! Ron's liked Hermione since...well, for a long time, and I know Hermione likes Ron too, but she doesn't think he likes her. It's all quite amusing actually. They argue so much, but it's only because they like each other so much. I think it's quite obvious, and I told Harry this one time after Hermione and Ron had gotten into a specifically silly argument and had stomped off to their respective rooms, and Harry just smiled. He said he thought so too, but that we shouldn't say anything to them because they would just deny it. I sighed and told him he was probably right. He got right snarky then. Said of course he was right, he always was. I just sort of looked at him and laughed. He looked royally offended then. I couldn't stop laughing then, and Harry smiled. All in all it was very funny. Harry's got a nice smile though. Usually when he's upset he doesn't have time to smile, but last year was sort of odd. I could tell he was upset, but whenever he smiled, it was a real smile, not a fake one he put on for show. It reached his eyes and made them sparkle. Like fresh pickled toads! I can't believe I did that! In retrospect, I was only eleven, but I still feel bad. The embarassment it must have caused him! Oh well.

Anyway, I don't have any more time to write. Mum's calling me down for dinner, and I really have to sleep tonight. I haven't had a really good night's sleep since harry got here. Ron and Him are always doing something that needs supervision! So infantile!  
_  
Ginny

* * *

AN: Well, there it is. Tell me what you think! And again, I apologize for any mistakes. _


	2. The dying days of summer

Title: According to Ginny  
Chapter: 2- The dying days of summer  
Author: AnG3L666  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.Harry Potter Publishing Rights © JKR Summary: Ginny's thoughts in the form of diary entries. During her sixth year, Ginny comes to terms with many things; school work, annoying teachers, growing up, and a few crushes along the way. Not to mention some mild nostalgic thoughts concerning a certain tall, dark haired boy. 

Author's Note: Ok, well I know this is kinda slow and somewhat boring, but I just wanted to get into school, and "tomorrow" is when school starts. Well, that's all I think...Enjoy!

* * *

_**  
30 Aug 1997**_

Well, I tried to sleep. I really did. Ron and Harry however, wanted to play Quidditch. And really, who am I to say no to that? So we went out to the field and played a bit. We don't have a Snitch, so Harry played chaser with me. We were basically practicing with Ron. He's gotten much better over the summer, and he should have no problem against other teams when Quidditch season starts again. It had been the fourth or fifth time I'd scored in a row, and Ron accused me of pushing the Quaffle through the makeshift goal post. I asked him if he was accusing me of cheating and he said he was. I started to fly toward him, but Harry flew at me from the side as Ron flew at me from the front. I didn't fall far, only a couple of feet, but Ron and Harry were laughing, almost hysterically. I was sprawled out on the ground and looking up at them and laughing, when I noticed the night sky above them. I don't know what it is, but something about the star filled sky has always intrigued me. Maybe it's the fact that it's always there, always present, even if we can't see it, or maybe it's just because Ron and me used to lay out here as kids, looking for shooting stars and naming all the constellations we could.

Andromeda was always my favourite constellation, because of her story. Her mother, Queen Cassiopeia was so vain, saying she was more beautiful than the Nereids, which of course angered the fifty sea nymphs. They in turn begged Poseidon to punish her, and he did so by sending a sea monster to ravage (hee hee...'ravage' is such a cool word!) Ethiopia. Her father, King Cepheus chained her to a cliff, as a sacrifice to the sea monster. But Perceus, after saving her by killing the sea monster, married her. Their story is so romantic; the classic knight in shining armour. Only in that time, he probably wouldn't be wearing armour. Maybe fancy sandals.

Anyway, I guess I had been lying quietly for too long, and Harry looked down at me, worried. Him and Ron jumped of their brooms and came over to see what was wrong. They were talking to me gently as if I was in a coma. I blinked once or twice, you know, just sort of refocusing after looking at the sky for too long, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. He said something along the lines of 'Are you hurt?' and when I shook my head no, he continued with 'I think it's time to get to bed.' Him and Ron helped me up and we collected the Quidditch stuff and went inside. They said goodnight to me on the landing, and continued up to Ron's room. I know I said I was over this, but I think I still do sort of like Harry. Maybe I am just a little dazed, but he seems genuinely concerned about my welfare. That means a lot to me. But he was so gentle, and, and, well, I don't know. But for a few seconds there, when he was looking at me, asking if I was alright, concern written on his face, I got those little butterflies in my stomach. I thought, yea, I could live the rest of my life with someone like this.

Argh! What am I saying? I would go crazy if I spent the rest of my life with someone like Harry! He's much too...adventurous! Well, maybe not, but Harry just isn't my type. I'm obviously too tired to continue, so I'll go do something else.

_Ginny_

_**31 Aug 1997**_

Tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts. Mum's in a frenzy, trying to get everything ready, which is herself, mostly. Me and Ron are the only one's left at Hogwarts. Granted, she also has to see off Harry and Hermione, but it's not like we'll never see her ever again. I'll miss Mum of course, but you don't see me going all hysterical. Apparently Mum's preparing a huge dinner for tonight, and inviting the whole family. I'm not quite sure why, only that it has something to do with the fact that her 'two youngest babies are growing up so fast!' Yep, that sounds about right. Ron's face went all red when she said that and Harry laughed. Hermione wasn't in the room so I went to look for her. I found her in our room. She was sitting silently on her make-shift bed, and since it was the first time we were really alone, we could talk. I asked her what was wrong and she burst out crying! I was somewhat shocked but quickly went to comfort her. She cried on my shoulder for a bit while I rubbed her back. She looked at me, her eyes red from crying and her cheeks wet with tears, but she smiled slightly. I tentatively asked her what was wrong, and she sighed. I thought she might start crying again but she was strong.

"Oh Gin!" she said, "This is my last year at Hogwarts! I am nowhere near ready to go out into the world! I still have no idea what I want to do. I still have so much to learn." She began to cry softly again, but I could see she wasn't telling me everything.

"That's not all, is it?" It was more of a statement than a question. I knew there was something else, and it bugged me, even though I didn't know what it was, because it bugged her.

She shook her head, making her hair sway slightly. "Ginny, I'm, well, I'm 17," she sniffed a bit and was more than a little hesitant. I told her she could tell me anything, and I would never tell anyone. "Yes, I know. But, I'm 17, and I've never really, well, I've never really been in a, relationship. Is there something wrong with me?" She started crying again and I realized Ron hadn't told her he liked her that day at Diagon Alley. I comforted Hermione the best way I knew how.

"Oh 'Mione, of course there's nothing wrong with you! You're beautiful and smart, and I don't know why no one will admit to liking you! Last year, Dean Thomas told me he liked you and-"

"Then why didn't he say anything! Oh Ginny! I know you're trying to make me feel better, but really! You don't have to lie!" Hermione proceeded to cry harder.

"I swear Hermione, I swear on anything! He told me he liked you at one of our celebratory parties after we won a Quidditch match and he'd had too many Butterbeers. He also told me he didn't want to say anything because he -hem- thought you liked Ron." I hoped this would make her stop crying, but it only made it worse.

"But I do! Oh Ginny! You know what its like, when you fancied Harry and he didn't notice! Oh Ginny! What am I going to do?" By now I was thoroughly annoyed at Ron, who had failed to tell Hermione he was hopelessly in love with her, as I'm sure he is. I guess I didn't look at all surprised, mainly because I wasn't, but Hermione quieted and looked at me. "What? Ginny, tell me." It was more of an order than a request, and I couldn't help it.

"I know you do, like Ron I mean. It's kind of obvious." Hermione looked terrified. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it without making a sound. She did this a couple more times, and she looked like a fish. "Don't worry though, Ron hasn't noticed." She calmed considerably and changed the subject by asking me if I could teach her how to do something nice with her hair.

We talked about hair for a while. I taught her the charms I use to make my curls stay ringlet-y all day. It took her more time than it does me, because she has to do a number of charms to get her hair curly in the first place. It didn't really stay in ringlets but fell in soft curls. Then she asked me how she should do her makeup. I looked at her somewhat quizzically, and she hurriedly added that she just wanted to keep up with the times. I let the pathetic excuse slide. She needed something to get her mind off of boys. I ended up giving her some of my favourite eyeshadow, and told her she didn't need much, it just sort of enhanced her already lovely beauty and only further brought out her eyes. I think she really forgot about everything, that is, until Mum called us down for dinner. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. I told her not to worry.

"Hermione, with your hair curly like that and the lavender eyeshadow just draws people to look at your brown eyes! Oh Hermione, you're beautiful! Don't worry!" She gave me a huge hug and we went down to eat.

Fred and George where there, trying to sell some of their products, including their Wildfire Whiz-Bangs and of course, my favourite, the Ton Tongue Toffees. Mum said I couldn't have any, but they slipped me a few of each, which I later put into my trunk. I haven't much time left to describe dinner, so I'll do it later. Tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts!

_Ginny_

_**1 Sept 1997**_

We're on the train at the moment. But to describe dinner. When Hermione and I walked into the kitchen, Ron and Harry were still not there, and that's when I got the Toffees and Whiz-Bangs. But when Ron walked in...Oh it was so funny! He stopped dead in his tracks watching Hermione set the table, her hair falling over her shoulders, her face positively glowing! And he turned the brightest shade of red I've seen! Harry, who had been walking behind him crashed into Ron when he stopped suddenly, and looked around for what had made Ron stop. When he saw that Ron was looking at Hermione, and Hermione, having noticed that Ron was staring at her, was blushing, Harry's face split into a huge smile and he was forcing down a laugh. He winked at me and shoved Ron through the doorway.

Simply by coincidence , Ron and Hermione were forced to sit beside each other at dinner. The whole family saw the way they had been ogling over each other, and basically, we all worked together to arrange the seating accordingly. I had to speak 'urgently' with Harry, and Charlie decided that he needed to sit beside his 'baby sister', because he hadn't seen me in a while. That took care of Hermione not sitting next to me, but Harry's other side was still free. Bill, who had been able to floo in for dinner, took the opportunity to talk to Harry about some curses or something of the sort. I'm not really sure. Fred and George sat beside Mum and Dad, leaving two seats beside each other. When Ron saw what we had done, his ears went red and sat down in a huff. Hermione glared in my direction as she sat, but I just smiled. She may have been a little angry, but really, it was for the best!

Anyway, the rest of dinner was pretty uneventful; Harry and I had a few good laughs about Ron and Hermione's somewhat awkward conversations. All in all, it was great fun to 'organize' and watch. Maybe now they will get the hint! Probably not, but what can you do? The food was, of course, delicious, and it was good to see Bill and Charlie again. After dinner though Ron did ask me what was so 'urgent' that I had to take his spot beside Harry though. I simply said "Hermione." Needless to say, he glared at me and stomped off.

Harry had been standing there and he laughed. Gods, I loved his laugh. And his smile, his big, full-faced, full-hearted smile. It really made his whole face glow and lit up his eyes. I think I stared at him for a while, I know I did actually. But he didn't seem to mind, because he stared back. Yep, I think I am officially infatuated with Harry Potter...again! Oh the woes of me.

Ok, so I figure he likes me; maybe I am being very hopefully, but I think he does. So one would logically think that I should just open up and tell him, right? Well, I don't exactly act logically when under pressure. So I just smiled and went upstairs to bed.

Of course, Hermione and I chatted awhile, well, the conversation started with her fuming at me, then progressed to small smiles, and finally she was practically begging me to do it again.

"Come on Ginny! You have to! Look, maybe he'll actually notice me-" I snorted but she continued, "and we could, well, you know," She blushed slightly.

"Go out? Like, on a date? To like, Hogsmeade or something?" She nodded to each response. "You really like him don't you Hermione?" Truthfully, I already knew the answer. Really, who didn't? But I wanted to hear it from her; I wanted to hear Hermione say she really liked Ron.

"Yeah, I do. I really like Ron. I have for a long time." She blushed but turned to face me. "And you, miss? You really like Harry don't you?" My eyes must have been huge, and my jaw dropped.

"H-Hermione! What are you...what? You're bloody mad! Me, like Harry? No way!" For all my arguing and denial, all I got from Hermione was a delicately raised eyebrow. "Well, maybe a little, but really, everyone likes him a little!" Hermione shook her head but dropped the subject.

We both got ready for bed then, and after the light was turned out, I turned towards my window and looked out at the stars. Is it even possible, for Harry and me to be together? I mean, not that I'm pressing to be in a relationship, but just out of curiosity, could it ever happen?

_Ginny_

* * *

A/N: Yes! Chapter two! Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
